Death Wish
by death adder
Summary: Tsuna is tired of Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting. Annoyed at Lambo's failed attempts at killing Reborn. Sick of Bianchi's poison cooking. It's the last straw when Reborn tries to teach him another 'lesson'. Rest of the summary continued inside.
1. A Wish

**Title:** Death Wish

**Chapter 1:** A Wish

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tsuna is tired of Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting. Annoyed at Lambo's failed attempts at killing Reborn. Sick of Bianchi's poison cooking. It's the last straw when Reborn tries to teach him another 'lesson'. Tsuna runs away. He meets a stranger who is willing to grant him one wish. Be careful what you wish for...

**Pairings:** None right now. Do not worry though, I'll list them as they appear. Most likely they'll end up yaoi pairings.

**Warnings:** Minor crossover and this story's rating might be bumped up to M. Also, if you're uncomfortable with yaoi, or boyxboy, please press the back button (because there is a very good chance that's what the pairings will be).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Amano. I also do not own the character that makes a special guest entrance in this chapter. (As stated in the warning, I have a minor crossover.) However, the idea for this story is mine and I'm sticking to it.

**AN:** It's been a while since I've written anything. For those of you who've read my other story, I'm sorry to break it to you...I'm stuck. Not in the sense that I don't know what's going to happen. I've actually got it all planned out. It's um...I don't know how to write it. So, I guess you would say I've put my story _Nightmares of the Heart_ on hiatus. For anyone that hasn't read my work, thank you for picking up this story and I hope you find it a good read.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Breakers**

**xDEATHWISHx**

_What would you wish for?_

Sawada Tsunayoshi wakes up to the same things every day. First off, it's a rude awakening from his tutor Reborn.

"Wake-up Dame Tsuna!" Reborn yells, holding an M9 pistol to Tsuna's head.

"Hiiiiiiii!" the brunette screeches and scrambles off the bed.

"Hurry up or you'll be late." states Reborn, firing a warning shot nearly hitting Tsuna's head before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Tsuna looks at the bullet hole then pales. A few seconds later he hears another shot.

"Hurry up Dame Tsuna!" Reborn shouts, who was already in the dining room eating his breakfast.

That second shot did it. The said boy managed to get himself dressed and ready in a record time of 10 minutes. He ran down the stairs, but not before tripping and tumbling into his front door.

"Ita!" Tsuna yelps and rubs his head, the part that had collided with the door.

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's mother Nana ran into the living room with spatula in hand.

She walked over to her son and gently caressed the spot on the brunette's head that now had a small lump growing.

"That's why you will always be Dame Tsuna." Reborn spoke, exiting the dining room holding a plate and a fork.

All Tsuna could do was sigh and walk past Reborn so he could get to his breakfast.

The second thing that would greet him every morning would be the sight of two little ones fighting over food. Speaking of which...

"Give it back Lambo!" a little Chinese girl shouted.

"Ha ha ha. It is Lambo's now!" the one dressed like a cow taunted.

"That is I-pin's muffin. Give it back!" The Chinese girl chased Lambo around the dining room table.

Tsuna ignored the two and proceeded to his chair and his breakfast...or what was left of it.

"Who ate my breakfast?" he shouted looking around for the guilty one.

Bianchi looked up from her newspaper to the angry teen for a few seconds, then continued reading as if nothing was happening. Fuuta on the other hand was watching in amusement, I-pin chase Lambo.

Lambo stopped running from the Chinese girl. "I-pin ate it!" Lambo accused, pointing at the one who was chasing him.

"Lambo's lying. Lambo ate it." I-pin stopped in her tracks, attempting to shift the blame on Lambo.

"Nu uh," Lambo said, shaking his head.

"Too slow Dame Tsuna." Reborn spoke, walking up to Tsuna. "The early bird gets the worm."

Nana walked into the dining room. "You better hurry Tsu-kun. You're going to be late."

"But my breakfast..." Tsuna tried to protest, but Reborn whipped out his gun. "T-that's okay...I'll eat at school!" Tsuna grabbed his bag and raced out the door as if his life depended on it.

**xDEATHWISHx**

"Every morning is the same thing," Tsuna grumbled, glad to be out of his chaotic home. 'Sometimes I wish...' the thought was extinguished as soon as he heard one of his friends calling his name.

"Yo, Tsuna!" shouted a tall black haired male.

"Jyuudaime!" a male with short silver hair ran up to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-kun. Gokudera-kun. Good morning." Tsuna stopped to let them catch up and smiled.

"I hope you're ready for today's test on Geometry." the shorter of the two males spoke.

"Really there was a test Gokudera? How come I haven't heard?" the taller one asked, looking very confused.

"That's because you're a baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled at the other, fists clenched as if to punch the the other male all the way to the other side of town.

"Maa, maa. There's no reason to yell." Yamamoto said cheerfully, unaware of the anger and tension radiating from Gokudera.

"Uh, we should hurry if we want to get to school on time." Tsuna spoke up.

"Go ahead Jyuudaime. Let me just teach this idiot his place." the storm guardian growled a bit, glaring at the said idiot in front of him.

"Go on Tsuna, we'll catch up." Yamamoto said with false cheer, very aware at what the silver haired teen was planning.

Tsuna could only nod and leave his friends to their business. Before walking completely out of sight, he stole a glance at his two friends who now seemed to be arguing about something. The brunette sighed and headed for the school.

**xDEATHWISHx**

"I...made...it..." Tsuna panted. Head facing the floor and hands resting on his bent knees, he took deep breaths.

"The tardy bell rang. You're late herbivore." the leader of the school's Perfect committee spoke, glaring at the poor brunette.

"Hiiiiiii! Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked, unconsciously backing up a few steps.

"Hurry to class before I bite you to death." Hibari threatened, bringing out his tonfas.

"H-hai!" Tsuna managed to say before running full speed into the safety of the school.

Hibari stood there for a few more seconds before heading off to search the school grounds for more rule breakers.

**xDEATHWISHx**

It was now lunch. Tsuna's safe block. No fighting, although he was worried about Gokudera and Yamamoto who hadn't shown up to school, even though Yamamoto said they'd catch up. No loud and annoying Lambo running around and causing a commotion. And most importantly, no Rebo-

"Ciaosu." greeted an all too familiar voice.

"R-reborn. Why are you here?" Tsuna could only ask, looking at his mentor sitting on the windowsill right next to the desk he was eating at.

"Tonight, after dinner, we are going to train." Reborn spoke seriously.

"Why? I mean there hasn't been any incidents for months. Is is another family?" Tsuna asked, concern lacing his questions.

"No, but it helps to be prepared. Besides, too much rest isn't good for you Dame Tsuna."

"But-" Tsuna was cut off.

"Ha ha ha ha! It is me, Lambo. Die Reborn!" Lambo shouted, entering the classroom carrying a hand grenade.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Lambo, put that away!" Tsuna shouted.

Lambo ignored Tsuna and threw the grenade, only to have it thrown back at him by Reborn. The force of the grenade sent him backward and blowing up in his face, leaving a huge hole in the hallway.

Reborn just sat there as if nothing happened. "Dame Tsuna, if you know what's good for you, show up." And on that note, he hopped out the window and left a stunned Tsuna to his lunch.

**xDEATHWISHx**

For the remainder of the day, Tsuna couldn't concentrate due to Reborn's threat. This resulted in him being yelled at by teachers, laughed at by his fellow classmates, and detention.

"Finally, I can go home." Tsuna said, exiting the classroom he served his detention in. "I'm exhausted."

Tsuna began his walk home wondering what Reborn had planned for him. 'I just hope it isn't one of those lessons where he tries to kill me again.'

By the time the sun had set, he was home. "Tadaima." Tsuna said, entering.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you wash up?"

"Hai." Tsuna responded, heading up to his room to put his bag away.

By the time he headed for the dining room, every one was already sitting and eating dinner.

Tsuna just sighed and took his seat. He began eating, unknowingly ingesting food that Bianchi had prepared.

A few seconds later, Tsuna doubled over clutching his stomach and groaned in pain.

"How did you like my new technique?" Bianchi asked.

"Very impressive Bianchi." Reborn stated.

"Thank you Reborn."

After Tsuna recovered from Bianchi's poison cooking and had gotten some real food inside his stomach, he left with Reborn to train in the park.

Of course it ended with him getting multiple bruises and scratches.

"Not bad Dame Tsuna. Next time, try _avoiding_ my attacks." Reborn said.

"How can I when you keep shooting at me like that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Do you want another round?" Reborn smirked, toying with the gun in his hand.

"N-n-no, th-that's okay!"

"Good."

**xDEATHWISHx**

That night, Tsuna decided that he had enough of everything. He was tired of Gokudera and Yamamoto constantly fighting. Annoyed at Lambo trying to kill Reborn all the time. Sick of Bianchi using him as her personal guinea pig. He didn't even want to be the next Vongola boss.

The brunette decided then and there he wasn't going to stick around anymore. He was going to run away and no one would stop him.

Tsuna packed only the necessities. Some spare clothes, his toothbrush, his cell phone, and most importantly, his wallet.

Sneaking out was no easy task. He decided to take the shortest way out, through his bedroom window. Being the klutz he was, he lost his grip and fell.

Tsuna managed to muffle his yell of pain. He waited a few seconds to make sure no one had woken up to the sound of him crashing to the ground. Thankfully no one had.

After picking himself and his belongings up, Tsuna made a beeline for the gate.

**xDEATHWISHx**

Wandering his neighborhood for a few minutes, Tsuna started to feel really anxious. He was already having second thoughts about this whole running away thing. The brunette refused to go home though, knowing he had tried and failed to get away from Reborn's controlling grasp.

"Help, someone help me!" the shouts for help came from the river.

Tsuna being the kind person he was, decided to check it out. Sprinting to the bridge, he saw someone drowning in the river where he had rescued Haru from before.

Without a second thought, he jumped in hopes of saving the other.

It took effort, but he managed to get himself and the stranger to safety.

"T-th-thank y-you f-f-for r-resc-cuing m-me..." the stranger thanked through harsh shivers.

"N-no p-p-problem." Tsuna managed to force through his teeth. "Wh-what w-were y-you doing a-anyway?"

"I-I los-st so-something."

"D-did you f-find it?"

"Y-yeah."

Both were cold and soaking wet.

"M-my n-name i-is M-m-merlin." the stranger spoke, clutching himself to keep his body warm.

"I-i'm T-tsun-na." the brunette introduced himself, copying Merlin's actions to stay warm.

"Um...I'm n-not s-supposed to d-do this, b-but since y-you s-saved me a-and all..." Merlin paused to take a deep breath. "I will grant you one wish."

Tsuna looked at the other strangely. "A wish?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. What do you wish for?"

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm quite serious."

The brunette thought about it. 'He's has to be joking. No one has the power to grant wishes.' He turned to Merlin who just smiled. 'Okay, but it doesn't hurt to try...'

"Uh, Merlin?" Tsuna asks cautiously.

"Hm?"

"I wish that..." Tsuna drawls out.

"You wish that..." Merlin tries to elicit.

"I wish that I was never part of the mafia."

"...You're a mafioso?"

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"You just don't look like it is all."

"Well, I'm being trained by someone to become their next boss."

"That sounds fascinating. Why would you want to give that up?"

"Because...it's hard."

"Nothing in this life is easy. But since you wished..." Merlin began to chant a few words.

Tsuna could feel power being drawn in by this mysterious stranger that he happened to save. "Are you sure this is safe?" he couldn't help but ask.

Merlin gave a slight nod.

The next thing Tsuna knew, he was blown back by an invisible force and blacked out as soon as he hit the wall.

**xDEATHWISHx**

**death adder:** Hm. Not bad for a first chapter I think. Not much action though.

**Tsuna:** What happened to the other story?

**death adder:** I got bored.

**Tsuna:** -sweatdrop- Okay then.

**death adder:** Alright, I got stuck! Quit pestering me!

**Tsuna:** Writer's block?

**death adder:** ...Yeah. I can't help it okay!

**Reborn:** You better finish this one. -holds gun up to my head-

**death adder:** Eeek! I get it. Please put that away. -covers face with hands-

**Reborn:** -shifts gun to Tsuna's head- Dame Tsuna, how dare you run away.

**Tsuna:** Hiiiiii!

**death adder:** -sighs- Now that's taken care of... How many of you know where my special mystery guest is from? If you know, you get a cookie.

**Tsuna:** Please review. -still held at gunpoint-

**death adder:** This is just a test chapter. I wanna see how many people like this idea. So um...please review. For me?

**Reborn:** Who's paired with who?

**death adder:** That's a secret. If you want to know, you'll have to continue reading.

**Reborn:** -shifts the gun back to my head- How about I pull the trigger on your head?

**death adder:** N-no, that won't be necessary.

**Reborn:** You better hope not.


	2. Consequences

**Title:** Death Wish

**Chapter 2:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tsuna is tired of Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting. Annoyed at Lambo's failed attempts at killing Reborn. Sick of Bianchi's poison cooking. It's the last straw when Reborn tries to teach him another 'lesson'. Tsuna runs away. He meets a stranger who is willing to grant him one wish. Be careful what you wish for...

**Pairings:** None right now, but I'll introduce them as they appear in the chapters. There is a high possibility they will be yaoi pairings.

**Warnings:** None at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Amano. However, the idea for this story is mine and I'm sticking to it.

**AN:** I totally forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't have a beta. So please tell me immediately if you spot any errors. I will fix them as soon as possible. Also, I would like to thank anyone who reviewed. Cookies for you guys. -passes out giant cookies-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Breakers**

**xDEATHWISHx**

Tsuna awoke at the firsts signs of dawn. Noticing Reborn wasn't there to wake him up, he passed it off as the fact that he woke up earlier than usual.

Getting up and getting dressed were the first things on his mind. He didn't want to starve like yesterday, so he decided to take Reborn's advice and eat early.

Entering the dining room was like stepping into a new world. There was no shouting, no screaming, no nothing. Tsuna looked at the chairs where Bianchi and Fuuta would sit. Empty, no sign of them. He looked on the table where Lambo and I-pin would chase each other. Gone, no trace of them whatsoever.

"Mom, have you seen Lambo or I-pin?" Tsuna asked, concerned for his friends, for his famiglia.

Nana stopped what she was doing and looked at her son. "Who are they?"

Tsuna looked at her questioningly before trying to explain. "Lambo, the one always wearing the cow suit. The one that loves grapes and candy. He cries a lot." Tsuna paused to look at his mother for a reaction. She shook her head.

"I-pin, the little Chinese girl who eats gyoza buns. She's nearsighted, but she chases Lambo around the house." Tsuna begins to sound desperate at this point.

"I'm afraid not Tsu-kun. Are you sure they weren't from a dream of yours?" Nana asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind." Tsuna ended the conversation. He didn't want his own mom thinking of him as a nut.

"Well, okay. I made pancakes!" Nana smiled happily and served her son.

"Thanks mom." Tsuna's voice was filled with sarcasm, but his mother took no notice.

**xDEATHWISHx**

The walk to school was eerily quiet. No Gokudera or Yamamoto to greet him. Tsuna was really beginning to worry. _'_Maybe Reborn is playing a trick on me as punishment for trying to run away last night.' But the more Tsuna thought about it, the less believable the explanation became.

"Okay, so am I really supposed to believe that my wish came true?" Tsuna asked no one in particular.

No answer.

"I guess all I can do now is accept the way things are. At least until I find the guy who granted my wish." Tsuna just sighs and continues toward school. Still hoping it was a prank.

**xDEATHWISHx**

During class, he had no such luck locating Gokudera. It was almost as if he had never existed. The teacher hadn't even called out his name. Tsuna was really hoping that he was dreaming, or that Reborn was really playing some kind of trick on him that every one knew about except him.

He kept glancing back at Kyoko and Yamamoto to see if they would assure him it was only a joke. That it was Reborn's punishment so he shouldn't worry.

No such luck. It only had gotten him scolded by the teacher for not paying attention.

**xDEATHWISHx**

Tsuna was starting to regret the fact he had even made the wish. He was back to square one. No friends. People kept calling him Dame Tsuna. It was basically life before Reborn.

'I wish I had never made that wish.' Tsuna thought. Right now, he was suffering through a horrid game of dodge ball.

After a few minutes of dodging, which was even impressive for Tsuna, he was beamed in the head. Although he had to sit out, the student who hit him was out on penalty. It was a lucky break for his team. For the first time in his life, he was on the team that won.

As soon as his teammates said a few 'good jobs' to him, he was sent straight to the health room to make sure he hadn't suffered any life threatening head injuries from the ball he took to the head.

Luckily the nurse was out on break, so Tsuna was left to his own thoughts. 'Since I'm not part of the mafia anymore, that means I shouldn't have remembered anything from the time Reborn showed up in my life. So...why do I remember?'

The nurse came in and checked over Tsuna. Giving him a clean bill of health, she allowed him to leave.

Tsuna decided to wander the halls for a few minutes before heading back to class. He prayed to God that he wouldn't run into Hibari. The Perfect could be really scary sometimes. Scratch that, all the time.

Luck was on his side and he hadn't run into the school-loving teen. Of course being the scaredy cat Tsuna was, he probably would have outrun Hibari.

Strangely enough, the rest of the school day ended pretty well. No yelling from teachers or detention for that matter. Tsuna was happy, but he felt as if something was missing.

**xDEATHWISHx**

Walking home was no walk in the park. He kept constantly glancing over his shoulder in hopes of seeing Gokudera or Yamamoto following him. No such luck.

Tsuna decided to head straight home, hoping to get there before the sun had set. He knew how dangerous it could be and decided not to take that chance since he had no one to watch out for him anymore. Because he was no longer the 10th Generation Boss of the Vongola family.

By the time Tsuna had gotten home, it was still light out. It felt weird for him to be home so early. Usually he'd spend his time in detention, hanging out with his friends, or training with Reborn. Of course he couldn't do the last two since he was no longer with the mafia.

Figuring there was nothing in the house to occupy his time with, Tsuna just decided to start on his homework.

There were many things he didn't understand, so he went into the dining room to do his homework there. Every so often, he would ask his mom for help, which she gladly gave him.

When dinner was finished, Tsuna was long done with his homework. He had a nice meal, just him and his mom. Complete silence, with the occasional question or two.

After helping his mom with the dishes, he did his business and went to bed.

'Hopefully, this will all be a dream. And when I wake up, everything will be back to normal.' Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes.

**xDEATHWISHx**

**death adder:** Sorry for the chapter being really short. I just wanted to give you a feel of what it was like without everyone else.

**Gokudera:** Why the hell am I not in it?

**death adder:** Because of Tsuna's wish. You don't exist anymore, at least at his school.

**Gokudera:** If Jyuudaime is in trouble, it'll be because of you. So I'll kill you before that happens. -brings out bombs-

**Yamamoto:** Maa maa, Gokudera-kun. You shouldn't be so mean to her. -holds angry Gokudera back-

**death adder:** Thank you Takeshi.

**Yamamoto:** No problem.

**death adder:** First Reborn, now you. Does anyone else want me dead? Never mind, don't answer that. I prefer not to know.

**Yamamoto:** I want to know the pairings.

**death adder:** Not you too.

**Yamamoto:** Please? -makes a face-

**death adder:** Okay, okay. I give you a couple of hints. This will be to make up the short chapter. First off, they're some of my favorite pairings.

**Yamamoto:** That's a lot.

**Gokudera:** -mumbles- Baseball idiot.

**death adder:** And the second hint is that one of them is in front of me right now. -smirks-

**Gokudera:** -looks up at Yamamoto who's still holding him- Let go of me yakyuubaka!

**Yamamoto:** S-sorry. -lets Gokudera go, both are blushing-

**death adder:** Aw, how cute. Don't forget to review.


End file.
